PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale
PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale, often abbreviated as PSASBR or PASBR and originally named Title Fight, is a crossover fighting game, developed by SuperBot Entertainment, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 video game console. It was revealed on April 26, 2012 during the GTTV television show.GameTrailers TV with Geoff Keighley on Wikipedia It was revealed at both E3 2012 and PlayStation's Facebook page that one of the new playable fighters for PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale was the Big Daddy Bouncer from BioShock (along with Nathan Drake from Uncharted). The Bouncer is the first multiplatform character confirmed in Sony's attempt for a crossover fighting game featuring PlayStation's iconic characters. Storyline in Arcade Mode In a non-canonical story in the game, a Plasmid-enhanced Bouncer (referred in the game as simply "Big Daddy") and his Little Sister were just gathering ADAM in Rapture. Suddenly, and abruptly, they're transported into an arena-like universe to fight the PlayStation All-Stars in their own different universes. Near their journey, the Big Daddy and the Little Sister come across Sackboy (from Little Big Planet), who Little Sister admires for its cute and soft appearance. As Sackboy and Little Sister play jump-rope, Little Sister proclaims that she and Sackboy will never be separated by the likes of Big Daddy. Confused and enraged, the Big Daddy revs up its Drill, preparing to fight the cloth-and-cotton intruder. After their fight, they encounter Polygon Man, the original Mascot for PlayStation brand, who manifests as an End-Boss, summoning polygon-like versions of the PlayStation All-Stars to fight Big Daddy. After Polygon Man's defeat, both Big Daddy and Little Sister are transported back to Rapture. Both walk out, as if nothing happened, but not before a strange blue aura glows around Big Daddy. Gameplay Unlike conventional Bouncers, this Big Daddy is enhanced with Plasmids, such as Electro Bolt and Incinerate!,PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Hands-On Preview on X-Play along with a radio, emitting quoted speeches from Andrew Ryan. Moves List :For a list of moves in PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale, see Big Daddy on the PlayStation All-Stars Wiki. Quotes Note: All quotes are said by Andrew Ryan, via radio: *'Prematch:' **''The Parasites will be purged.'' **''The great…are not constrained by the small.'' *'During Flood:' **''Remove them from my property or I'll burn it to the ground.'' **''They are my enemies; you are my poison.'' **''A few stretched necks are a small price to pay for our ideals.'' **''Their only reward will be a knife in their backs.'' **''A man chooses; a slave obeys.'' **''They've had their fun! Now make them learn what it truly means to be our enemy!'' **''As the Great Chain binds us, it tears the Parasite to pieces.'' **''They did not earn Rapture…and they shall not have it.'' **''You can kill me, but you'll never have my city.'' Connections With BioShock *A Bouncer Big Daddy appears as a playable character. *A Little Sister appears as a minion and in his arcade mode. *Alternate costumes for the Big Daddy are a Rosie costume (although it still retains the Bouncer's Drill arm), and the Big Daddy Plushie (based on the early version of Eleanor Lamb's doll) is available as a pre-order DLC. Connections with BioShock Infinite *Two stages include Columbia, both as its own stage, and in a crossover with the stage for Uncharted. **In the BioShock Infinite half of the Uncharted Stage, Songbird is seen attacking a Vox Populi-controlled Security Zeppelin, while a Handyman is briefly seen holding on to the stowaway plane before being blown off. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K88GuTa25_A at 7:45 *The Murder of Crows Vigor appears as a usable item, which allows any player to summon crows. *Elizabeth, Boy of Silence, and Motorized Patriot appear only as character icons. Video Gallery Psasbrbigdaddy.png|''A removed poll from PlayStation's Facebook leaked the inclusion of BioShock's Bouncer in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale. 490l0r.jpg|''The Columbia stage, revealed early in a file leak in the Beta of ''PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale. ImagesCAX2Z4ZD.jpg|''Enemies of ''BioShock Infinite appearing in the later half of the Uncharted Stowaway Stage.'' Big daddy PSASBR.jpg|''Big Daddy in the LittleBigPlanet stage.'' gsm 169 playstation allstars gameplay ps3 060712 big daddy 640.jpg|''Big Daddy using his level-3 Super Attack.'' Avatar big daddy 2.png|''Alternate costume for Big Daddy.'' PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Mr. Bubbles Trophy Icon.png|''The "Mr. Bubbles" Trophy icon, featuring the Bouncer's Drill.'' PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale I Chose The Impossible Trophy Icon.png|''The "I Chose The Impossible" Trophy icon, featuring the Songbird.'' Behind The Scenes *On July 29, 2012, according to both The ExaminerPlaystation All-Stars Battle Royale game modes, items and minions leaked on The Examiner and the Neogaf forums,Rumor: Leaked stages/characters from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale on NeoGaf a few players were able to discover a few unannounced details on the game's Beta through the data files. It's revealed that not only was there a Little Sister as the Big Daddy's "minion" character, but also the plushie alternate costume. But surprisingly, discovering an already planned inclusion of BioShock Infinite-related content, such as the Murder of Crows Vigor as a usable item, and a Columbia Stage. References External Links *Official Site *PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale Wiki es:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Game Extras Category:BioShock Category:BioShock Infinite Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock in Other Media